<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Juice and Blood by toukicchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909437">Juice and Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi'>toukicchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Choking, Homophobia, M/M, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Slurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:06:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Owada has a nightmare about his past with his father and more importantly, Daiya.</p><p>Read tags for trigger warnings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Juice and Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-write translation of an old fic I wrote: I apologise if it goes too fast or slow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn't know what he did. What did he do? Why was he running up the stairs with his father angrily chasing him, Beer bottle in hand? He can't really remember.</p><p>He turned for Daiyas room, Letting himself in before slamming the door shut, Ignoring his brothers questions he hid under the bed.</p><p>Daiya didn't say anything when their father broke the door open. He knew why Owada was now hiding and he sure as hell was gonna protect him. </p><p>"What do you want now?" Daiya asked blanky, "Don' fuckin' use that tone, I know 'es in here." Both the brothers could tell their father was drunk just from the tone of his voice.</p><p>"Who?" Daiya asked again, Or maybe he didn't, Owada only remembered what happened next, Or the noises that followed at least.</p><p>First it was slow steps, Then a loud slap. Owada could see his fathers filthy shoes from under the bed, His father had hit Daiya. </p><p>Daiya got up based off the sounds and they started to fight, Owadas brother usually refrained from swearing around him but now he was using everything in the book</p><p>"You fuckin' pyscho bitch! The fuck do y' think you're doing? I dunno what the fuck you're looking for!"</p><p>"Don't use that fuckin' tone-!" Another loud slap was heard but this time a yelp joined in, And then the sound of someone hitting the floor.</p><p>Owada was scared and confused, He was shaking so hard he might vomit. </p><p>He saw his fathers shoes slowly leave the bed but walk to something else: the drawer.</p><p>He pulled out... something from it, Then walked to Daiya who was on the floor and grabbed him by the collar.</p><p>Owada wanted to stop everything, The noises, The pain it just needed to go away. </p><p>He crawled out the bed and head-butted his fathers leg as hard as he could, Hoping, Dreaming it would work and he would leave them alone.</p><p>"There y' are." His fathers voice was cold.</p><p>Owada barely remembered what happened next. Only that something was wrapped around his throat and his vision got gray, Along with Daiya begging for his dad to stop.</p><p>What happened next was simple: Daiya tried to fight off their dad by punching him square in the face. Owada was let go from the choking and coughed out an apology.</p><p>He didn't dare look away or try to move.</p><p>His father used the beer bottle he held and smashed it over Daiyas head, Shattering it instantly. Daiya let out a yelp, "Fuckin' retard."</p><p>Owada was beyond panicked at that point: 'Holy fuck.' He thought, 'You can die from that. Is Daiya gonna die?' Even his inner voice shook. </p><p>Their father turned to Owada again, A look of rage splattered across his face. "C'mere!" His father reached foward, Grabbing Owada by the hair and pulling him up. "Fuckin' faggot! Can't even defend you'self! Fuckin' retarded disappointment!"</p><p>His father threw a punch directly at Owadas face, It was hard, "Ye' fuckin' weak!" Weak. Weak. Weak echoed through Owadas mind, His father was shouting so loud it was hurting his ears and his face was sore. </p><p>The final few punches drew blood from the nose and lip, Everything hurt.</p><p>Daiya came in from behind and wrapped his arms around his father, Choking him until he let Owada go.</p><p>Owada was dropped onto the floor but his father wasn't done, His father stomped onto Owadas chest as hard as he could, Drawing breathless coughs and more importantly: The sound of a crack.</p><p>His father finally stopped when Daiya pulled him away, Turning and slamming him into a wall which left a good dent. </p><p>His brother backed off before slamming his body into his fathers again, Forcing him breathless. </p><p>That thing was still around Owadas neck, It was still tight. He could barely breathe. </p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut, Begging for the noises to stop, All he heard was useless fighting he had caused. <br/>It was his fault, Daiya is hurt because hes too weak.</p><p>10 or so minutes? That's probably how long he kept his eyes shut on the floor listening to the two men fight above him, Yelling so loud Owada could hear ringing in his ears.</p><p>It stopped. </p><p>It finally stopped with the slamming of a door as a low grunt from his brother.</p><p>He cracked his eyes open and there was blood, Alot of it. The other noticable thing was the dent in the wall. Daiya looked even worse, His hair was messy and his entire body looked bruised, Not even to mention the gash on his head bleeding like Owada had never seen. </p><p>Owada got up with a shakey breath, His brother just walked over to and sat on the bed, Clicking his tongue quietly.</p><p>He turned his head to Daiya further, Staring as his older brother pulled out a loved box of cigarettes. "How's a bit of second hand smoke?" His brother offered. Owada didn't have a choice, He crawled onto the bed and learned close to his bruised brother.</p><p>Daiya grabbed a match from a nearby bedside table and lit a small cigarette, Owada never understood how cigarettes worked, All he knew is that Daiya loved them and they were bed but they also made nice smelling smoke.</p><p>Just as promised, Daiya let Owada inhale some of the smoke. </p><p>Owada loved peaceful moments like this, Where they could just chill like normal brothers. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Owada woke up in a cold sweat, Hair sticking to his forehead as he breathed heavily. His first thought was to get out of bed until he felt an arm around him.</p><p>"Taka." He whispered.</p><p>"Taka." He said.</p><p>"Taka!" Ishimaru finally woke up. "Huh? Did something happen?" Owada couldn't help but smile at Ishimarus voice. "Nothin' just needed t' check something."</p><p>He could almost hear Ishimarus pout from across the bed, "You woke me up at..." Ishimaru paused, "4 am in the morning for nothing?" Owada blinked, "Sorry, Taka- I uh-" Spit it out.</p><p>"Jeez this sounds childish, I 'ad a nightmare." Ishimaru hummed, "Normal or Nightmare nightmare." "Nightmare." Ishimaru shot up which yes, startled Owada.</p><p>"Bro! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Ishimaru answered the question himself, "you were asleep- BUT that dosen't matter!" Ishimaru leaned down and layed onto Owadas chest.</p><p>"Taka..." Ishimaru made a verbal "No." sound (More like a 'mm-mm!' but you know.) before huffing, "You are going to tell me what it was about and then I will comfort you, Does that sound good?" Owada nodded.</p><p>"Jus'- Me n' my Brother," Owada placed one of his hands on the back of Ishimarus head, Holding him tight. "I... I was runnin' from m' dad," He could almost hear his heart beat, He hated talking about his dad.</p><p>"N' I hid in Daiyas room or somethin' but he found me and-" He cut himself off to clench his jaw. God this was painful to talk about.</p><p>"And he beat our ass's, There." Ishimaru hummed again, More flat this time. "I'm sorry that happened to you." Owada sighed. "Nothin' bad happened to me, If i had jus' fought back maybe Daiya..." His bottom lip shook. "Maybe Daiya wouldn't have hated m' guts." </p><p>He could feel Ishimarus eyes on him, God dammit.</p><p>"If I weren't so damned weak I-" He let out a sob accidentally, He didn't mean to cry. He hated crying.</p><p>"Why 'm I so fuckin' weak?!" He used his other hand to hide his eyes, He didn't wanna cry. Crying is weak. "You aren't-" "I KNOW WHAT I FUCKIN' AM!" He felt Ishimaru flinch.</p><p>They both stayed silent for about 2 minutes, Only broken by small sobs. "M' sorry Taka." "You needn't apologise, I was only startled. Do you need any water?" Owada nodded, Ishimaru got up lifting his hand off of his head. </p><p>Ishimaru left the bedroom to grab some water while Owada thought 'Maybe I should just... get the water myself?'</p><p>Getting out of bed, He headed for the kitchen in darkness, Of course: Ishimaru was pouring a cup of juice, "All the water was warm." He stated. Owada tugged at his collar lightly, "Thanks, Taka."</p><p>He didn't know why but he felt the urge to vomit: maybe it was the dream or the smoke from years ago coming back to bite his ass. "Are you alright, Bro?" "Jus' feeling a little sick." Ishimaru sighed before placing down the cup of juice, "I see, If you need me to hold your hair back I can!"</p><p>They both laughed, "You're such a fuckin' sap." "Love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>